megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kyūyaku Megami Tensei
Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Megami Tensei I - II consists of Megami Tensei and Megami Tensei II being updated and ported to the Super Famicom. It was released only in Japan in 1995 after Shin Megami Tensei: if... and on the heels of Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis. It was published by Atlus and developed by Opera House https://web.archive.org/web/20140626004333/http://opera-house.co.jp/works.html, which did not take too many liberties with the original gameplay. A few portions of the dungeons of the first game were redone, along with a new save game and teleportation Terminal feature which previously did not exist. The graphics and music were enhanced to match the capabilities of the Super Famicom. Just like the Super Famicom releases of the Shin Megami Tensei series, Kyūyaku Megami Tensei never received any official translation by Atlus Co, Ltd., although the group Romhacking Aerie fan-translated it in English on August 27, 2014. Bonuses Kyūyaku contains a number of "easter eggs" and bonuses not present in the original titles. Typically many of these involve actions taken in the first game (Megami Tensei I) affecting possible side adventures and rewards in the second game (Megami Tensei II). Though possible to play the games in reverse order, these exclusive features require starting MTII from a completed MT save (after the credits roll after finishing MT, MTII immediately starts). * If a Member's Card is obtained by entering Rag's Shop more than twice in MT, a boy in the Shelter will give one to the hero in MTII. If the card is taken to Rag's, it can be traded for a Heidrun, which can be used to heal all HP/MP and ailments except death, or saved to activate the Jack Frost Parents bonuses much later on. * If the Silk Thread is given to Izanami in MT, when Izanami is revived in MTII she will give the hero her robe. * When the Partner gets captured by Astaroth, a girl will appear in the cave in the northwest, in the area where it says "You see traces of someone having been here" who asks to join; the girl becomes Susano-o if allowed to join. This event only occurs once. * The Hinokagutsuchi can be obtained after defeating or recruiting Lucifer by going back to Ueno to the spot where the Nihil was. * Go into any room with an empty treasure chest, then take one step outside and push Down on the controller to turn around, turning 31 times, and then reenter the room. A Jack Frost Jr. will appear and ask if you know is Mama; say yes and the hero will receive ћ3000, 3000 MAG, and 10,000 EXP. After doing this, when encountering Pyro Jack, who can be found in the Island of Dreams area, talk to him and he will claim responsibility for Jr being lost and will state that he will make sure it happens again, so Jack Frost Jr can be encountered again by doing the same trick as before. This can be done as many times as the player wishes. * After meeting Jack Frost Jr, if the player has the Heidrun (from trading the Member's Card) and a Fallen Angel Wing (Bael's Castle Code Breaker grand prize), entering the Cathedral of Shadows will cause Jack Frost's Papa to appear and give a Qing Long, Bai Long, and Kali. After finishing MTII, Jack Frost Mama can be encountered in the shelter, by going to see the Nurse; she will introduce the player to the 4 hidden gods, but only if the player says they have not heard of them. * If Bael is destroyed as a frog: ** If the Hinokagutsuchi has not been obtained, go to Ginza B2F and search the mountain of trash there to obtain ћ5000 and 2000 MAG, and a crystal ball which will transport the party to a secret dungeon - Garbage Mountain. The warp will never appear if the room containing the mountain of trash is entered without all of the conditions fulfilled or if the player does not choose to touch the crystal when the option appears; the warp will only appear once. ** Go into rooms which have the message "A stagnant air is flowing here" to teleport to Hades. In spots where Green Slimes appear, there is a 1/32 chance of meeting the hidden deities. Artemis can be found in the area accessed from Bael's Castle, Leto in the area accessed from Shinjuku's Underground, and Apollo in the area accessed from the Forest of Confusion. If all 3 are obtained, they can be fused together to obtain Zeus, regardless of the hero's level. References External Links * Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Official Site (VC, JPN) * Unofficial translation patch Category:Games Category:Megami Tensei Series ! !